The Dark Side of the Moon
by waterbendtheocean
Summary: A short post-war adventure about the gaang and saving katara. :)


**Hey guys!**

**So I had another idea but knowing that I'm a lazy writer and probably can't write enough for a whole fic, I've decided to change this from an AU to a short post war adventure, also making it a tiny bit more canon to the show. Also added a bit more humour to show the gaang's friendship ;) Somewhat inspired by Smoke and Shadow.**

**A shoutout to Light-Eco-Sage, AgiVega and MadLori, their ATLA stories are amazing :) not sure if they write anymore though.**

**Also, I'm gonna change my writing style a little bit. For this story, I'm not exactly sure where this will go, I'm hoping to make t up along the way. Hehehe. And on with the story, here goes nothing.**

**Summary: A short post war adventure about The Gaang finding Katara after she's been kidnapped by someone. Or, something.**

**Disclaimer: I own avatar. I'm also Donald Trump. Nah man, no way.**

* * *

**Prologue: The Full Moon**

"This is awesome!" Sokka said, as he reached for his fifth dumpling. He proceeded to stuff it into his mouth together with some rice.

"Sokka, cut it out." Katara said, annoyed. "Other people eat it too, you know."

"What? I'm just eating these on behalf of Aang!"

Aang rolled his eyes at him an took a bite of steamed tofu.

Zuko glared and Sokka as he watched him stuff another dumpling into his mouth.

"Sokka, those dumplings took me three hours to make. Stop stuffing them into your mouth like that."

Sokka froze and stared at him half mouth. "Sorry, Fireman Zuko."

Katara finished the last of her rice. "It's a full moon tonight." She stretched and stood up. "I'm gonna go outside and practice some waterbending." She pushed in her chair and left the house.

"By the way," she poked her head in and added."Thanks to whoever's washing the dishes!"

Aang's eyes immediately widened. "Not it!" He said quickly.

"Mm mmm!" Sokka said with his mouth full.

Zuko and Toph looked at each other.

"Toph, I cooked dinner." He argued.

"I can't see, genius. Unless you want me to break your plates and wet the floor, sure."

"Ugh!" He grunted. "Sokka, you never wash the dishes!"

"Too bad!"

"Thanks, hotman!" Aang said and ran to the balcony.

Zuko slapped a palm on his head and sighed loudly as he cleared the dishes from the table.

* * *

Aang sat on the balcony, meditating peacefully while looking at the landscape. Ba Sing Se was a real beauty at night, especially from the inner ring, where lights were everywhere and the lit waterfall gushed freely.

The Earth King had given team avatar a house to stay in near the Jasmine Dragon as a thank-you for ending the war. Suki had gone back to Kyoshi Island for a few months to clean up some things and check on her warriors.

Momo flew into the balcony and landed beside Aang.

"Hey, Momo." He said, petting the lemur. Momo purred and curled up on the floor.

Suddenly, there was an ear-piercing scream. Aang recognized it immediately.

"Katara!" He exclaimed, getting up and running to the backyard.

By the time he was there, the rest of his friends were also there, looking around, bewildered. There was a hooded person with a mask covering Katara's mouth. Katara's perspiration glistened in the moonlight as she breathed heavily, eyes wide open in shock.

"Let her go!" Aang yelled, positioning himself to airbend. Zuko and Toph also extended their hands and prepared to fight.

Sokka pulled out his boomerang. "Don't you dare hurt my sister!" He said, throwing the boomerang at the intruder. It easily dodged the boomerang and caught it when it returned. It tossed it behind it.

Katara attempted to bend some water to free herself from her captor but her hands and feet were bound tightly together.

"Well, well." The intruder finally spoke. "Looks like we got some feisty children to deal with. How scary."

"Hey! We're not-wait, 'we'?" Sokka said.

Before they knew it, more hooded people jumped out from behind the bushes and into the yard. With a few swift pokes to their joints, team avatar was soon limp and sprawled all over the ground.

Aang gasped. "Chi blockers!" he said.

"By the way, Avatar," the intruder spoke. It sounded like a woman. "Don't bother finding your girlfriend. You'll never find her again. Pleasure doing business with you."

With that, she carried Katara and swiftly dashed out of the yard. Her chi blockers followed her out.

"Katara," Aang said weakly.

"Katara's not his girlfriend," Sokka mumbled.

"Aang, it's too late. Chi Blocking takes five minutes to wear off. They would have been long gone by then." Toph said.

"Aang. There's no use finding them now. They're impossible to see in the dark. We'll search for her the minute the sun comes up, okay?" Zuko tried to reassure Aang.

"Besides, what can they do to her? I mean, come on, she is a master waterbender," Sokka said.

"What can we do now, anyway?" He said, feeling coming back to his right hand.

You'll never find her again. The words echoed in his head. Aang frustratedly grunted and with his now unblocked right arm, he bended a small stream of water into a ball and let it hover above his hand.

He turned it into ice and let the ball continue to hover. He discovered that he could bend water into ice, but only under a full moon. It dropped into his hand and he crushed it.

Team avatar lay under the full moon, and for the first time in a long while, felt helpless.

* * *

**I know, a bit depressing and weird, but it'll get better in the next few chapters! Look out for the next one! :)**


End file.
